cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Help talk:Contents
This page is for help requests. Click here to begin writing a help request. Please allow at least 24 hours for a response. If after posting here you still need assistance, feel free to contact any of the wiki administrators, who will be happy to help you out. If you need speedy assistance (within 18 hours, usually immediately), click here and fill out the form according to the instructions. __TOC__ registration question Why isn't CN accepting new memberships now? :The admin occasionally disables new registration in response to particularly heavy server load. Typically he will only keep it offline until he can tweak the game code to be slightly faster, and then he'll put it back online. If you're really anxious about it, you can email the game administrator at webmaster at cybernations dot net. -- Alphacow talk 03:37, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Images Two years of working on wikis and I still can't figure out how to upload an image. Help? :Click on the "Upload file" link to your left (located under the "toolbox" heading). Select the image to be uploaded, give it a name (e.g. "MyTown_flag.jpg"), write a small description of the image if you want (e.g. "the official flag for MyTown"), and click "Upload file." Feel free to contact me if you have any problems with the procedure. Have fun! - Alphacow talk 15:18, 12 June 2007 (UTC) My page Hi there, I notice on nations own page on CN Wiki they have a large box on the right side of the page with all of their info like current recources, literacy rates, and stuff like that... My nation's page on Wiki doesn't have that. Can you please explain how to get that? :Those are created using the "nation infobox" template. Most people have them because they created their nations by following this link, which automatically includes it in the edit box for you. (Click on the link to see what I mean.) You can add one yourself, though. Edit your nation's page, and at the very top of the page, add the following: :That's a lot of stuff, but you don't need to fill in every value. Include as much or as little as you like, and your nation infobox will display what you put there. :Templates can be confusing. If you have any more questions feel free to ask them here or on my talk page. Have fun - Alphacow talk 12:35, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Skipped "Add My Nation" I created a page for my nation before seeing the "Add my nation" link. I now have no way to get it onto the list of nations, nor can I find a way to delete my current page so that I can create a new one the proper way. Is there any way to remedy this? :use Category:Nations That will add it to the list. J Andres 14:04, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Random Edit Links I have three random edit marker in the middle of the Royal Dominion page any help getting rid of them or moving them would be much appreciated. -- .lost. 07:14, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :It seems that they're there because of a layout conflict with the table you made. I assume you figured this out, but they belong to the section markers above it. I really can't figure out how to get rid of it... sorry! -- Alphacow talk 16:48, 16 August 2007 (UTC) I was hoping it wouldn't come to it, but I suppose I will have to find a different table that will work. .lost. 23:46, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :I'm at a loss. I've cleaned it up some more and removed table nesting (wasn't necessary). The odd thing is that it doesn't show the error when previewing. Salpta 17:00, 29 August 2007 (UTC) The table at the top of the page In the "Thierra" article, it is not working. Requesting a look to see what I might be doing incorrectly. :You were missing one of the required closing brackets for your Gold resource link. You can see exactly how & where by looking at the pages history. Salpta 16:23, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Calculators can we have a list of calculators for infra and such please? Bonus Resource- Microchips This may seem minor, but I have everything for the bonus resource Microchips, but my page says that I don't. I can't figure out how to edit it so that it will say I do. Any ideas? By the way, my nation page is Gadsden. Thanks. The Reclaimer 23:12, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :I fixed it up for you and to add the Microchips you needed to have another line in the infobox "|bonusresources = Microchips, etc...". If you need any other help feel free to ask. Lol pie 23:55, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::It also should be noted that the Microchips Image, if you want it, should be Microchips.GIF . The extension MUST be in allcaps. Good luck! General Mazur 01:51, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Infoboxes Is there a way to create/edit Infoboxes? Specifically wanting to create a modification of Infobox Country3. Thanks! General Mazur 01:52, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Never mind, I found it. In case anyone else wonders, search Template:Infobox Name. Hey Admins I'm trying to update my page, and when I've finished updating the page, it tells me to do the Captcha code endless times because I'm using External Links that I can't seem to remove. Even when I'd done the 20-odd consecutive Codes correctly, it still keeps asking me for the codes, because of external links. Help anyone?! Sorry double post... How do I play? I've been reading the help pages, but I can't see anything telling you how to start. : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 22:55, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :To start playing CN all you have to do is go to http://www.cybernations.net/ and then register and create a nation. Lol pie 23:03, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! ::: — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 01:21, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Cancelled, Same Network Got this message with a Foreign Aid deal, what's it mean? :It means that you're aiding someone that's on the same network as you, which is against the rules. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 00:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Factbook This isn't really a tech question as much as curiosity. What are Factbooks? :It's a group of articles about a nation. See Category:Disparu and Category:Grossgermania for examples. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 00:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC) How do you create a template? I'm attempting to redo the Imperial Assault Alliance (First) page, and I think the table is unsatisfactory for a disbanded alliance. So, I was wondering how I would go about to create a new template. Certain Other Than Full-Resolution Images Do Not Display Certain recently uploaded images - http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles - will only display at full resolution; as example their thumbnails do not display. This includes two of my files - http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/File:AdventureMap.jpg and http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/File:AMap.png . --Walt Schmidt 16:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :It's fixed now, thanks. --Walt Schmidt 19:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Referring To A User's Edit Count If I want to reference my edit count on my user-page I can use: has made }} edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki How do I show a particular user's edit count on a page not his user-page? --Walt Schmidt 13:44, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Got it -- simple, initially I was not KISS [ smile ]! For Editor xxx User:xxx has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki --Walt Schmidt 16:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Ads The new ad that loads at the bottom of the screen is really annoying. It obscures the visiability and disctracts from the reading. Also, the contentweb ad keeps freezing up the browser. :Sign up for an account. That should get rid of all ads from the wiki. — Pikachurin Limit the length of the ToC The Table of Contents will: "For each page with more than three headings... be utomatically generated from the section headings, unless:..." (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Section#Table_of_contents_.28TOC.29). While (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Section#Making_a_heading_that_does_not_show_up_in_ToC) discusses "Making a heading that does not show up in ToC," I am not sure of its applicability here. What I am specifically trying to do is: given headings 1-9, only headings 1-4 show up in the ToC. That is, on a page insert a tag/command that will stop the inclusion of headings in that page's ToC such that all headings on that page after the inserted tag/command, are NOT included. Thanks in advance... -- 14:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) User Walt Schmidt My Talk Page • [[Walt Schmidt|'Nation Dorsai']] :If the instructions listed in Wikipedia isn't working here in CN Wiki, something installed in Wikipedia's MediaWiki probably isn't installed in here. You should post a message on MvP's talk page about this issue. — Pikachurin ::I'm afraid to say that the required extension for this is not supported by Wikia. There's really not much I can do about that. What you can do, however, is use to hide the Table of Contents altogether, then manually code a fake ToC using the divs used by the real ToC, which can be gotten by viewing the HTML source of a page with its own ToC and then formatting the fake ToC in wikicode. If all else fails, you could probably do it using the newly-fixed collapsible tables. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Templates Hello, I'm trying to create some templates for Quantum, I noticed that someone else already posted a question about this but I'm not sure where you answer the questions so I'm reposting it :P anyway, how do I create one? --Ryan McNally (talk • ) 03:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Anti P Alliance - Needs Deleting Not sure how to do it but I just wanted to say that this page needs deleting, The alliance lasted for less than an hour and had just one low level member in its entire existence, PLEASE can you delete page speedily, Thank You Done. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:24, Tuesday, 21 December 2010 (ET) File extension does not match MIME type I try to upload an image and it ALWAYS gives me this error: File extension does not match MIME type If I try to upload an image the chances of me getting this is currently 100% regardless of the computer I use or network I'm connected to. HELP! :Are you trying the same image every time, or different ones? I think I only got that error once, and it was because the extension of the file I was uploading did not match the one I typed in the upload form. Did you make sure that they match exactly? If that doesn't help, could you give a specific example so I can try to see what's wrong? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:51, Monday, 14 February 2011 (ET) Kev11sky's message Dear Help: How can I lock down my article in the CyberNations wikia, to prevent unauthorized edits or vandalism? I've spent a lot of time on my CyberNation over several months. So far very few people have viewed it, and no one has changed it. Where will I see your reply? Kev11sky (talk • ) 13:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC)Kev11sky :There's no need to. If there's vandalism, it can be reverted and the offending user will be blocked. Other than that, everyone is free to make edits on any article (this is a wiki, after all). Even if the article is locked, only admins will be able to edit it. Pikachurin Talk • 18:57, Monday, 12 March 2012 (ET) Uploading Images Hello, I'm relatively new to editing wikis and I recently uploaded two images here: http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Autflag2.png http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Flag_of_German_Democratic_Republic_svg.png I plan to use them soon but, first, I want to make sure I filled out the descriptions adequately. I am 99% sure I didn't break the law but I want to be 100% sure. Are there any problems with what I put down for sources and licensings? Thank you! The Aspie Leader (talk • ) 05:23, September 26, 2013 (UTC)The Aspie Leader